Beautiful Song
by jennvellcs
Summary: Harry wants to propose to Ginny. How does he do it?


Beautiful Song: Prelude

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! The characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and the music belongs to Ministry of Magic.

It was at the annual remembrance ball, at Hogwarts, that Harry decided to propose to Ginny Weasley, his girlfriend of four years. The place was decorated with shimmering fairy lights and the sky outside was a dark blue, full of twinkling star's. The dance floor was full, and Harry was spinning Ginny in circles, both of them laughing and joking as they danced. Ron and Hermione weren't far away, sitting at a table, taking a break from the festivities. He wanted to surprise Ginny with a song and moving pictures when he proposed to her. He talked to the lead singer of the Weird Sisters a few months before the annual Remembrance Ball, and together they created a song in which he proposed to Ginny. It was perfect, and the memories that made of the pictures where timed to start showing after the first three notes of the song aptly named Prelude.

It was this time during the night that Harry wanted the song played. The song "Oh My Darling Witch" had just finished, when three small, upbeat, and seemingly insignificant notes sounded through the room. The Blank wall behind the stage suddenly showed a picture of Harry and the Weasley's a few days after Ron and the Twins rescued Harry from Privet Drive in his second year. At the same time the lead singer started to sing:

_I always saw you as Ron's sister  
>but there was something more<br>now I can see all of the others  
>as a shadow<em>

The picture changed to one of them in Harry's fifth year with the Da. Cho and Ginny stood on either side of Harry.

_A shadow of true love slowly growing  
>Unfolding through the years<br>And as I followed the bold outline  
>I found you<em>

The next picture was of the famous kiss in the Gryffindor Common Room after they had won the Quidditch Cup. It was the match where Ginny played seeker because Harry was in detention with Professor Snape.

_All this time, you were chasing me  
>and you were the catch that I seeked<br>Hey Ginny, will you marry me?  
>You're the snitch I have always dreamed, I'd reach<em>

The picture that followed was of Harry and Ginny embracing amidst a ruined Hogwarts, two days after the final battle.

_It took me far too long to notice  
>that we had something real<br>now I can see we're great together  
>I should never<em>

_Never have gone so far without  
>the way you make me feel<br>But I wouldn't change it for the world  
>Cause I know now<em>

The next picture was of Harry and Ginny at her seventeenth birthday party, she waved cheekily at the camera before kissing Harry, who didn't expect it, and fell out of the chair he was sitting on.

_I wanna spend every second with you  
>for the rest of my life<br>there were nights I thought I wouldn't survive  
>winter nights, cold and sharper than knives<em>

There now flashed a picture of Harry and Ginny walking down a snowy lane, hand in hand, the kissing gate of a graveyard just visible in the corner of the picture.

_But I'm still breathing, together breathing  
>and every breath is a song<br>what kept me running was  
>the hope to earn chance to run with you all along<em>

The last picture was of Harry and Ginny weeks before, running in the fields behind The Burrow, Harry catches up to Ginny and twirls her around in a circle, before setting her down.

The picture fades out and a light from the stage finds Harry in the crowd. He is fumbling in his pocket for something. When the chorus is sung for the last time he kneels in front of Ginny holding out the ring. He says, "Hey Ginny, will you marry me?" and as the song continues the last few notes, Ginny throws her arm around Harry, while screeching "Yes! Yes of course!"

The hall erupts into applause, Ron and Hermione rush over to offer congratulations. Ron also threatens Harry about hurting his sister, but over the years it was in a slightly more relaxed tone. There was more than normal magic in the Great Hall that night, especially when there's love involved.

Thanks for reading! This was just something I wrote up because the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
